victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Catorbbie
Catorbbie is the tri-pairing between Cat, Tori, and Robbie (Cat, Tor/i, and Ro/'bbie'). Robbie has kissed both girls if you count his giving Tori mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in the video on TheSlap. Cat and Robbie often confuse Tori in many ways. For the individual pairings, see Cori, Rori, and Cabbie, respectively. Catorbbie Moments 'Season 1' 'Pilot' *Cat and Robbie both come out looking for Tori and try to persuade her to go back to class. *Cat and Robbie (along with André) are the first friends Tori makes at Hollywood Arts. *Cat and Robbie were dancing backstage (near each other) during Tori's performance in the big Showcase. *Tori cites both Cat and Robbie when listing to Andre why Hollywood Arts is a weird school. *Both Cat and Robbie cheer for Tori kissing Beck and getting back at Jade. 'The Bird Scene' *Tori tries to seduce Robbie and bribe Cat in order to learn the secret, showing she feels close to them and thinks they would feel the worst about letting her down. 'The Birthweek Song' *Cat and Robbie (and Andre) came to help Tori when she was confused about what present she had to choose for Trina's birth week. *Cat and Robbie shove Rex into a backpack together as punishment for insulting Tori. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori, Cat, and Robbie all sit next to each other at lunch. *Tori and Robbie hug Cat after she opens the door. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Tori comes over and sings to Cat and Robbie much to their joy. *Tori sits between Cat and Robbie. *After Tori says what bad storytellers the other five are, Cat and Robbie seem rather embarrassed. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Neither Tori and Robbie are thrilled about Cat dating Daniel. *Robbie helps Tori understand why Cat is mad at her but not in a mean way, showing he cares about both their feelings. *Cat and Tori seem shocked to see Robbie in the hospital. 'Rex Dies' *Tori and Cat discuss Robbie's date with him and both seem amused that it didn't go well (Tori reads the girl's rude post and Cat smiles). *All three demonstrate crying on demand. *Cat and Tori are the only ones who show respect for Robbie and Rex's "friendship" during the episode. *Cat offers to go to the hospital with Tori. The Diddly-Bops *Before Robbie gets to the part about broken glass, both Cat and Tori enjoy his song. 'Season 2' 'Beggin' on Your Knees' *Cat and Robbie go to tell Tori about Ryder's deceit. *They cheer/dance to her song. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Both Cat and Robbie go to support Tori when she was doing her stunt. *Robbie said Tori (who was really Beck in disguise) looked cute running away and Cat giggled and agreed (even though she knew it was Beck). 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Cat and Robbie both help Tori with her attempt to find all the letters. *During lunch, Cat sits in between Tori and Robbie (until Robbie leaves). *Cat finds the H and Robbie figures out which ice cream flavor has the S; both of them helped Tori more than some of the other participants (namely Beck and Jade who were no help at all). *Cat and Tori seem concerned when Robbie returns after being beat up. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Cat and Tori seemed to be worried the most about Robbie's wellcare. 'Prom Wrecker' *Cat and Robbie both attend Tori's Prome meeting/help with the prom instead of taking Jade's side. *Robbie and Cat attend Tori's Prome meeting and offer suggestions (taking her side over Jade's). *Both go to the Prome and try to make it a success, despite Jade's antics. 'Helen Back Again' *Robbie and Cat both try to talk to Helen about not expelling Tori. 'Locked Up' *Cat and Robbie are part of the original team Tori is taking to Yerba. *Cat and Robbie try to save Tori from the chancellor's soldiers. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *In Robbie's flashback, Cat had a crush on him and Tori is looking impressed at his "muscles" in the background, also a bit in love. *When Jade blames Tori for causing Trina's accident, saying she said, "I'm gonna kill you" to her, Cat and Robbie gasped, implying they believe that Tori does threaten people sometimes. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *Robbie and Cat help Tori with some of her plans to help Sikowitz. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Tori asks Robbie if Cat knows he has standees of her, and when Robbie tells her not to tell Cat about them Tori doesn't protest. *Robbie wasn't ashamed to show Tori that he had standees of Cat. *Cat and Robbie cheer for Tori (and André's) performance. *Cat comes to see how Robbie and Tori's tutoring session is doing. *Cat and Robbie hug Tori after the performance. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Robbie and Cat are helpful and excited about Tori's float plans. *Robbie and Tori are nice about Cat's cupcake float concept and seem happy when she is picked to decide the theme. 'Season 3' 'A Christmas Tori' *Tori is impressed by Robbie's present for Cat. 'The Breakfast Bunch' *When Cat and Robbie decide to both try their tacos at the same time Tori smiles at them. 'The Gorilla Club' *Robbie and Cat go to cheer Tori on when she's fighting the gorilla. 'Tori and Jade's Play Date' *Cat and Robbie attend the play that Tori is starring in. *Tori enjoys the first of Cat and Robbie's Bad News Songs. 'Driving Tori Crazy' *Robbie and Cat offer Tori rides to school. *Cat invites Tori and Robbie onto the party bus. 'How Trina Got In' *Robbie told Tori about Cat keeping candy in her bra. *Robbie assumed Tori had emergency money in her bra because Cat kept candy in hers. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Cat and Robbie cheer for Tori's song. *Cat was worried that Tori would be mad at her for helping Jade get ready and Robbie didn't leave to watch until Tori said it was okay, showing that they both care about her feelings. 'The Blonde Squad' *Tori and Robbie run after Cat to comfort/help her after Larry attacks her. *Cat gives Robbie and Tori free hugs. *The three of them are sitting together at lunch (before Jade shows up). *Both Tori and Robbie try to convince Cat to tell Evan the truth because is lucky to have her and will love her for who she is. *Tori calls Cat "pretty" and "beautiful" and Robbie calls her "adorable." *Both try to comfort Cat after she realizes Evan doesn't know what she really looks like, Tori by giving Cat her underwear to cry in and Robbie by patting her shoulder. *Robbie and Cat listen to Tori when she says it's time to show Evan what Cat looks like, showing they value her opinion. 'Season 4' 'The Hambone King' *Cat & Tori both help Robbie train. *They all go to Nozi together. *Robbie asks both Tori and Cat to be his girlfriend in this episode, clearly showing he has a crush on both girls. One Thousand Berry Balls *Tori is Cat's first choice to talk about her problem with Robbie. *During her song, Tori waves to both Cat and Robbie and seems supportive of how close they are, possibly hinting that she is a Cabbie shipper. Robbie Sells Rex *Both girls accompany Robbie to Neutronium Records to sell Rex. They drag his prone form out of the office when he does so. *Both independently accompany him as well. Cat when Robbie first meets Francis and Tori when Francis is tricked into giving Rex up. Victori-Yes *Tori and Robbie are the most visibly concerned upon learing Cat bought 144 pajelehoochos. Trivia *In many of the Cabbie fanfics, the writers makes Tori extremely supportive of the two. *In many of the Rori fanfics, the writers makes Cat extremely supportive of the two. *Tori was the first one to find out that Robbie may have slight feelings for Cat after the events of Jade Gets Crushed. *As of The Blonde Squad, Robbie has written songs for both girls. Gallery Asdddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd.jpg Tumblr l6791zOMsg1qbgvb6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lighgrtuJh1qcqg9so1 500.gif|gif Tumblr ldw07nsnKJ1qfg2g1o1 500.gif|gif Tumblr lpbz3c9fAt1qacvnuo4 400.gif|gif TGPPS2.png Tbs8.jpg The Blonde Squad- Robbie, Tori, and Cat.jpg Tbsslap.jpg TBSCabbie.jpg Tbshands.jpg IMG 9942.JPG PrankingSikowitz04.png PrankingSikowitz03.png PrankingSikowitz02.png PrankingSikowitz.png Bs3.png Bs2.png Bs1.png 10d.jpg TOCS33.png TOCS32.png TOCS31.png TOCS30.png TOCS28.png TOCS27.png JGC31.png JGC23.png TBS169.png TBS168.png TBS167.png TBS166.png TBS165.png TBS164.png TBS163.png TBS162.png TBS160.png TBS159.png TBS158.png Category:Pairings Category:Tri-Pairings Category:Minor Pairing